Thank You, Enemy of Mine
by xXxDragonxPhoenixXx
Summary: The worlds of an Exorcist and a Noah collide together, and both start to crumble down. "...Any last words before I kill you?" "Ty..ki..."


**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, Katsura Hoshino does. OC is mine.**

**Pairing: TykixOC**

**An: I'm excited. This is my first -Man story and not only that but i'm really proud of it. Please R&R is you would like and please no flames. I'm sorry if it seems like Tyki is OOC this is just how I pictured him in this situation. I'm planning on writing a Lavi and and Allen one in the future. (soon I hope) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**xxxXxxx**

**~Thank You Enemy of Mine~**

**xxxXxxx**

_'I'm...scared_.' Were the only thoughts running through your mind as he came up behind you with one of his hands around your neck. You knew that even if you tried you wouldn't be able to stop him from killing you. After fighting countless number two's for the past hour made your body to weak and tired to fight back. It was amazing you were still standing with a small and petite body like yours. Your blonde hair was matted with blood and the dirt that covered your skin made your light brown eyes a black color.

Your eyes were wide with shock and terror, and your arms were hanging limply at your sides. Even though he was behind you infront of you a scrap piece left over from a level two that let you see his reflection. That grey skin adorned with dark hair and cat like yellow eyes was all the proof you needed to know who you were up against. The stigmata across his forehead didn't need to be there for you to know. A Noah. The same people you were warned to stay away from by the Order. Yet, he came out of nowhere not even giving you a chance to run away. You knew exactly who he was, with his curly hair slide back, his suit and top hat. He was the one you were specifically told to look out for. The same Noah who killed your comrades. The Noah known as, Tyki Mikk.

His hands squeezed your neck a little but enough to make you gasp for air and make your hands move to his trying to pull them off. His reflection scared the most. Smiling with that hint of excitment in his eyes. Then there was your own. Your arms were shaking, tears were streaming down your eyes that you didn't know of and your lips were turning to a pale white color from their normal pink. This wasn't how you wanted to die. As and exorcist, being to weak to fight him off, and especially not looking at yourself while it happened. Some how those very thoughts gave you enough strength to move you legs and kick him in the stomach catching him off guard enough to let you crumble down to the ground gasping for air.

Your hands gipped your innocence, a small dagger, close to you. You hated that small dagger though, along with the inoccence and being an exorcist. Your hated the Order yet you fought for it with your very life. The very life which they trapped behind walls for most of her childhood. It was because of the inoccence you fought, you fought for it in the hopes a Noah would destroy it._ 'That's how I want to die. I don't care if I'm killed by a Noah. All I want is to die free without the burden of being an exorcist.'_

You heard him get up soon after kicking him and felt a hand roughly grab your arm turning you to face him. The dagger still in your grip, losened hoping he would grab it and destroy it. Looking at him face to face though stopped those thoughts. He looked different from the reflection you saw earlier. You weren't sure if it was because now he wasn't holding you at deaths door or had that look on his face that terrified you, but now you couldn't help but think that he was _'Handsome' _and _'Attractive'. _The two very words that seemed to strike a strange feeling in the pit of you stomach. Those same feelings that made you want to surprise him with a kiss. You didn't like those feelings because they made you want to do something you haven't wanted to for a very long time. _'They make me want to live!'_

In an attempt to get rid of those feeling you made a movement to stab Tyki with you dagger only to have him grab your wrist and make you drop it. He placed one of his hands back around your neck and made a grab for you dagger. Holding it between the two of you he crushed the dagger to dust leaving only the innocence in his hands. He slightly tightened the grip around your neck and asked, **"Any last words exorcist before I destroy your innocence then kill you?" **Then you said the only thing you wanted to say to him about to destroy it. With his hand around you neck you couldn't speak those words just yet. With a deep chuckle he crushed the innocence in his hand and it fell to the ground through his fingers as dust but disappeared before it ever hit the ground.

He let go of your neck and you fell to your knees with your hands on the earth and your head down shadowed by your hair. He summoned a black butterfly onto his hand and kneeled with one knee on the ground in front of her. **"I'm going to ask you again exorcist. Any last words before I kill you?" **You looked up at him with tears slowly falling from you eyes and a smile a look that made him freeze. You laughed softly with joy and threw your arms around his neck and said your last words. **"Thank you! Thank you! Thankyou!" **

Tyki's eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little in shock and confusion. He was frozen trying to comprehened what was happening listening to you repeat your final words over and over again in his ear. They soon fell silent as exhaution and pain overcame you and dragged you into a black world and your arms slipped off around him and you hit the ground with a peaceful smile on your face. He blinked and looked at you in wonder. He could kill you now when your asleep but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what, but he felt the need to protect you and keep you alive. He no longer felt like killing you. Then again he doesn't remember ever feeling like killing you.

Instead of killing you like you wished he would he picked you up and carried you with him bridal style. You snuggled into his chest and all he could do was look at you trying to figure out why you didn't beg him not to kill you like some of the other exorcist or why you didn't even fight him. All those thoughts stopped and his world started spinning when you mumbled two names in your sleep that almost made him drop you.

_**"Ty..ki...Joi...do..."**_


End file.
